In optical fiber communications, optical fibers are often constructed from a number of sections each having an optical pathway formed therein. The sections are aligned end to end such that light passing through a first optical pathway section can continue traveling through the optical pathway of a second optical fiber section.
In theory, the ends are placed adjacent to each other and the light passes from one end to the next. However, in the field, the environment of the optical network can provide forces that move one optical fiber section with respect to another and, thereby, the transmission of light signals between the optical fiber sections can be attenuated or disrupted.
As such, typically, at least the ends of two adjacent optical fiber sections are attached to each other to help maintain the alignment of the optical pathway with respect to the two optical fiber sections. Ferrules have been proposed that act to connect an end of one optical fiber section to an end of another optical fiber section.
Ferrules typically aid in strengthening and maintaining the alignment of the connection between the first and second optical fiber sections through use of a rigid or semi-rigid body structure. The added rigidity can be provided by shape or size of the body, or by the materials used to manufacture the ferrule. Further, ferrules are often designed to permanently or releasably attach to each other to stabilize the interface between the two optical pathway sections.
However, when the ferrules are constructed, they are oftentimes constructed individually and without reference to the optical fibers to be positioned within the ferrule or with respect to each other. Accordingly, when positioning the optical fibers within the ferrules, the apertures for the fibers may be sized too big or too small, and may be inaccurately positioned with respect to each other.
Further, the placement of the optical fibers may be inaccurate, with fibers terminating at different positions with respect to each other and/or with their end faces angled in different directions. The placement of the individual fibers within the ferrule can also be a time consuming task because it may be difficult to see the optical fiber as it is passed through the body of the ferrule.
Additionally, since the ferrules are made without the optical fibers, the optical fibers are typically adhered into place with an adhesive. In some instances, it may be difficult to apply adhesive to the interior of the apertures to ensure proper adhesion of the optical fibers to the ferrule.
In some instances, it may be advantageous to use one or more lenses or mirrors to change the characteristics of the light signal to be transmitted through an optical pathway, among other components. Since the ends of a section already provide a break in the optical pathway, oftentimes, lenses and other structures and apparatuses are positioned at the ends of the optical sections.
These items are typically also fabricated independently from the ferrules and the optical fibers and are attached to the ferrule and/or to one or both of the optical fibers when placed in the field. Accordingly, these items similarly suffer from alignment issues and add additional physical components to the optical network.